


Baost in Bed

by RedRiver24816



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver24816/pseuds/RedRiver24816
Summary: What if instead of escaping with him, Bao Bao ditched Mao Mao? Leaving him to King Snugglemagne's will?
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/King Snugglemagne
Kudos: 33





	Baost in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoiNipi on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NoiNipi+on+Twitter).



> It's been a long time since I've posted anything, sorry if anyone missed me or something. Anyway, I wrote this fic for @NoiNipi on Twitter, great artist and an amazing friend. Check out their twitter for some great Mao Mao content!

Surrounded by the King’s subordinates, Mao Mao turned to his friend. “What do  _ you _ want to do?”

The dog didn’t gave it much thought, charging against the guards and sliding from under them, escaping successfully.

Mao Mao didn’t mind as much, he already told him what he needed to, but it was still painful to see him go like that. Without any real reason to fight back, the sheriff raised his hands, admitting defeat. After tightly tying his hands together, the guards began scorting him to the dungeon.

“Stop right there.” Said Snugglemagne. “I can’t just confine this insolent boy without a more proper punishment first. Bring him to  _ my _ special dungeon.”

“...Special dun-”

“QUIET!” Roared the King. ”I will not take any more words from  _ you  _ today.”

The Snugglemagne’s tone startled our hero for a second, causing him to wonder just how bad his punishment would be. He struggled in an attempt to escape, but a guard knocked him out before he could start something.

\----

After about ten minutes, Mao Mao woke up to a dark chamber. He tried to move, only to realize he was completely chained to a wall.

Snugglemagne entered the room, wearing his dancing outfit, holding a candle. “How was the nap? Sheriff~” He glanced at the cat with a big smirk in his face, he then started lighting the other candles that were on the same wall as Mao Mao.

“My liege, I apologize for my behaviour, it was inexcusable… BUT WE ALL KNOW  **_I_ ** WO-” His words were stopped by the King, who put something in his mouth and tied it on the back of his head. As soon as the lion was done, Mao Mao tried biting the thing, noticing that it was made out of silicone. ‘Wait, is this a gag ball?’

“I think I was pretty clear back there, kitten. No more words from  _ your _ mouth.” He finished lighting the rest of the room, revealing tons of different, kinky sex toys and items of that sort all over the place. “You see Sheriff, I wouldn’t  _ normally _ bring someone like you here, but the humiliation you made go through today is something I simply  _ cannot _ ignore.” Putting out the candle, tossing it away right after, Snugglemagne grabbed Mao Mao’s chest. 

The King was starting strong, licking Mao Mao’s face, biting his neck, caressing his waist. Mao Mao was confused, even tho this was really good, he doubted Snugglemagne’s idea of a punishment is a good time. 

Sliding his hands down the hero’s hips, rubbing the area of his crotch above the pants. “These are on the way, aren’t they?”

Mao Mao nodded, blushing a little.

“Then you won’t mind if I-” Without much effort, the pants were torn apart. ”What were those rags made of? Paper towels?” Carefully, the King removed the rest of the cat’s suit. “More? If it isn’t because I really want this I would’ve let you go with all of your tatters.” Said as he took out the rest of the hero’s clothes, finally leaving his body fully naked. “Much better~” Looking

closer however, Snugglemagne had a better view of the Sheriff’s strong looking body. He passed his hands over Mao Mao’s arms, squeezing them a little, surprised by how relaxed they were. “I think you are forgetting just _where_ **_you_** are right now.” Turning his back to the hero, sensually walking towards a box, pulling out a variety of items. 

Ropes, smaller candles, a riding crop, and a spanking paddle are the things that stood out the most to Mao Mao.

I didn’t take long before the king made a choice, placing aside the ropes and the paddle, lighted a candle and approached the hero. Using the crop, he brushed Mao Mao’s chest, delicately touching his nipples, making his way down to the hero’s crotch once again. Massaging the tip of his subordinate’s penis, going under his testicles and pressing them a little.

Mao Mao unintentionally purred as a reaction, clearly having a good time. 

“You enjoy this, don’t you~”

He nodded, staring at the cocky smile of the king.

“Good.” He then smacked the cat’s thigh on its side, causing him to jerk. “I bet you forgot this is supposed to be torture, don’t you~” Said as he kept hitting him.

The strength of the King’s strikes directly hitting his sides was something else. While it was somewhat painful, he knew the king was holding back. Why? For the enjoyment of both.

After a few more lashes, Snugglemagne felt some of the candle’s wax dripping on his fingers, meaning that it was time to use it.

Just when he thought it was over, for better or for worse, a hot, liquid was poured on to his arms. The sensation was totally different than being burned by with actual fire, less painful, definitely more enjoyable.

After most of the candle was poured on the cat’s body, Snugglemagne quickly went to grab the ropes, paddle, and a remote control with a few buttons on it. Throwing away the riding crop, he used the control to release Mao Mao, making him fall flat on his face. But before he could move, Snugglemagne poured the rest of the wax on his back, immobilizing him. The Lion quickly made his move, completely tying him in a pretty, but tight way. Finally, ready to setup the last thing, he pressed another button, making some ropes that were hanging from the ceiling drop.“I hope you have some energy left for the main event~” Putting Mao Mao on the ropes, hanging from them in an oddly comfortable position, he groped Mao Mao’s rear, teasing him with his dick. But as he was ready to enter, he backed out for a second and used the paddle to hit Mao Mao from the back. 

A muffled scream was the only response from the Sheriff, who’s dick was throbbing with excitement for a while now.

“...I think I may have gone overboard with this thing. Oh well.” With no more reason to delay it, the King went inside Mao Mao, thrusting him abruptly. His fast paced hip movements were truly amazing, mesmerizing even. However, Mao Mao’s tight hole was too much for Snugglemagne, who began to feel that he was close to reach the clímax. But since he didn’t want to be the only cumming, he stroke the hero’s cock. Neither of them could hold it anymore, so they both came in an instant. As much as Snugglemagne would’ve liked to take some good sleep after such an amazing experience, it wouldn’t be proper to let Mao Mao like that. He took him out of the ropes, carefully untying him, and then he finally removed the gag ball.

He didn’t have much to say, his brain was still recovering from the rollercoaster of experiences he went through just now.

“Now  _ that _ is some good punishment, isn’t it?” He chuckled some. “Anyway, I’m glad I finally got to experience the pleasures of… uh, What was the name?” He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, trying to recall the name of the activity they just did. “Oh, I got it! Shibari! What a peculiar name for such a naughty thing-” He looked back at Mao Mao, who seemed to be a little sad upon hearing those words. “My goodness! Don’t tell me I took it too far.”

“No it’s just.” Mao Mao gave his back to the king, hiding his face.

Snugglemagne got him closer to him, almost hugging him, removing the rests of wax that were on the hero’s body. “ _ Just? _ ”

“Bao Bao is a Shiba dog… I thought it was a little funny that all of this started and ended because of him...”

“Well, look at the bright side. Even if his departure has sadden you.” He covered Mao Mao with his arms, giving him a good hug. “I could try my best to make you happy. After all, who would take care of  _ my _ Kingdom if it isn’t you?”

“...I guess you are right.”


End file.
